


Lindalë

by orphan_account



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Epilogue, First Age, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maglor runs into a young Dior in the forests of Ossiriand. The two embark on a journey to find Dior's mother.
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl & Lúthien Tinúviel, Lúthien Tinúviel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maglor Makalaurë & Dior Eluchíl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Lindalë

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you are all doing well in these uncertain times. This story was incredibly fun to write and I have Ilya_Boltagon to thank for being my sounding board during this and helping me with some of the ideas. I hope you enjoy the story! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of them belong to the Tolkien Estate.
> 
> Lindalë means Music in Quenya

Maglor had been sitting comfortably at the edge of the clearing for several hours when he first heard the crying. It was faint, but his elven senses quickly picked up on it, directing his attention to the other end of the clearing where he could see an elven child wandering, tear tracks visible on his young face. He ceased his song immediately. 

Despite his immense love for his brothers, Maglor needed time to himself quite often, especially now that they were traveling together in Ossiriand. 

Himring was unsafe after the events of the Nirnaeth Arnoediad and the fall of Hithlum, leaving the sons of Fëanor no choice but to travel south to the land of their kin. The death of Fingon had pushed Maedhros even closer to the edge, leaving the elf more divorced from reality than he already had been. Celegorm, Curufin, and Caranthir were angered by the acquisition of the Silmaril by Beren and Luthien as well as their horrific losses in the north. They were often found together, speaking in whispers and plotting something that Maglor hoped would never come to fruition despite not knowing what their plans were. However, the twins had remained largely unchanged, much to Maglor’s relief. He did not know what he would do if something had happened to Amrod and Amras physically, emotionally, or mentally. 

The forests of Ossiriand had become his refuge for singing. Maglor often found himself wandering away from camp to enjoy the surrounding nature and sing as much as he pleased. Sometimes, birds and other creatures residing in the forest would gather around him as he sang. To him, it looked as if they were listening to his song and enjoying the music. The sight of the woodland creatures made his heart sing with joy. 

No creatures had joined him today, though. 

The child had continued across the clearing and Maglor realized that the young elf was alone. He got up immediately and slowly approached the child, trying to appear as friendly and non-threatening as possible. It clearly worked, as the young elf continued towards him and broke into a run once he was within ten feet of the other elf, covering his face in Maglor’s tunic and using it to muffle his sobs as soon as he reached him. 

Maglor instinctively pulled the child closer to him and stroked his hair while he waited for him to calm down. The elf was young. He estimated the child was around six years of age, but his voice sounded deep for his age and was more reminiscent of an Edain rather than an elf. The young elf’s ears were also odd to Maglor, as they did not reach a defined point like most elven ears. Instead, they were more rounded. 

The sobs quieted and eventually stopped a few moments later.

Watery silver-blue eyes stared up at Maglor with a confused expression before the child smiled and laughed. “Hello!” 

“Hello to you too. What is your name, young one?” 

“Dior. What is your name?” 

Maglor hesitated. He was not sure if he should tell the child his true name given their proximity to Doriath and King Thingol. Before he could answer, Dior spoke again. 

“You have a really nice voice. I heard you sing and I really liked it so I came over and I found you! Can I call you Lindir?” 

It seemed that fate had granted leniency to Maglor once more. “Of course you may call me Lindir. How did you end up here, Dior? Where are your parents?” 

The child frowned. “Adar is away with some of the other elves so naneth was watching me as she worked in her garden. I was playing by the trees where she could watch me. Naneth turned to the other elves nearby when they were playing and she had this far-away look in her eyes.” Dior paused, deep in thought. “Sometimes naneth does that when the other elves talk about her. There was this bird I wanted to play with and it flew away and I followed it, but when I could not find the bird, I went to go back but then I didn’t know where I was.”

Maglor was afraid the child would cry again but instead, Dior smiled and hugged him once more. “But then I found you! We can find naneth together!” 

***

Lúthien reprimanded herself for allowing the words of the other elves to distract her. She knew it was natural and there was nothing to be done about her reaction, especially now that it was in the past, but she wished that she had been paying more attention to Dior. 

Beren was away on patrol with the green-elves, leaving Lúthien and Dior alone. That particular day, she was working in her garden while their child played nearby.

The damp soil under her fingers was quite cathartic for her, allowing Lúthien to focus on her plants while keeping a watchful eye on Dior. She was replanting her dahlias when she heard her name being mentioned by the older children playing in the grass.   
  


“I want to play Lúthien!” 

“You got to play her last time. It’s my turn now. Cannion can play Beren.” 

“But I want to play Lúthien too!” 

“But we need someone to play the enemy.” 

“Playing the enemy is boring. All you get to do is sit there and act like you fell asleep.” 

Unwelcome memories assaulted Lúthien’s mind and she found herself lost in them, her garden forgotten. After what felt like a moment, she pushed them away and looked to where Dior had been playing, only to find him gone. 

Lúthien looked around frantically but she did not see her child anywhere. _Calm down, Lúthien. Panicking will not help you find Dior._ She breathed in deeply before exhaling, repeating the process several times. After she felt sufficiently relaxed, she reached out to the forest to locate her son and opened her eyes in surprise when she found something entirely unexpected. Images flashed through her mind and she smiled before opening her mouth to sing.

***

They had just reached the treeline when a hauntingly beautiful voice echoed through the forest. Dior grinned widely and tugged on Maglor’s hand. 

  
“That’s my naneth’s voice! Let’s go!” Dior pulled Maglor’s hand but the elf only sped up slightly, making Dior huff and slow down. He would have hurried along with Dior, but a part of him wished to walk slower so he could hear more of the entrancing song. 

The ethereal quality of the voice made Maglor wonder if it was truly the song of an elf or if the music of the Valar had found its way to Middle Earth. Before he knew it, they had made it to the edge of the woods where an elleth stood in the middle of a garden with her back to them. The blueish-black of the wavy hair cascading down her back and the glimpse he stole of her silver-blue eyes when she briefly turned around connected the dots in his mind and solved the question of Dior’s parentage. The child leading him through the trees was the son of Beren and Lúthien.

They were rapidly approaching the end of the trees when Maglor pulled Dior aside. “I am sorry, Dior, but I cannot go any further. Go to your naneth.” 

The child looked confused, but nevertheless he nodded and ran to his mother and hugged her tightly once he reached her. 

  
“Naneth!” 

Lúthien picked up Dior and held him in her arms, silently thanking Maglor for bringing her son back. “Penneth nîn, where were you? You had me worried.” 

“Sorry, naneth. I got lost chasing after a bird but then I found Lindir and he helped me get back!” Lúthien simply smiled in response to her son’s answer. 

“Then I must thank Lindir. Naneth got distracted so she stopped paying attention.” 

“Oh.” An inquisitive look replaced Dior’s smile. “Was it one of your dreams?” 

“It was. Would you like to hear about it?” 

  
“Yes!” 

“Very well then.” Lúthien shifted Dior in her arms before sitting down on the bench in her garden. Dior laid his head against his mother’s arm while she looked out at the trees, searching until her eyes settled on Maglor. He was sure that she would call attention to him, but instead, she smiled and began her story. “Many many years from now, there will be children separated from their parents. They will be scared, but then they are taken in by someone they grow to adore and call ‘adar’ despite the fact that they are not related. While the children’s paths shall diverge, they will always love each other and their adar will love them. When circumstances separate the adar from his children, one shall find him and bring him into his own home where he shall shed his old identity and begin a new life.” 

Maglor wished to listen to more of it but he could hear the faint calls of his brothers through the trees. He glanced at Dior and Lúthien once more before disappearing into the forest to locate his own family. 

*****

_Lúthien’s story eventually came true. The sons of Elwing were adopted by Maglor and grew to adore him, but Maglor was forced to give them to Ereinion Gil-Galad to keep Elrond and Elros safe. Elrond became Gil Galad’s herald while Elros chose mortality and founded the Kingdom of Númenor, his legacy still impacting Middle Earth many ages after his death._

_After the founding of Imladris and the victory of the free peoples in the War of the Last Alliance, Elrond devoted his time to finding his adar after hearing stories about an elf wandering the shores of Middle Earth singing his woes. His efforts eventually proved successful, as he found his adar and brought him to live in Imladris under the name bestowed to him ages ago by a young Dior._

_Dior would lay his eyes on “Lindir” an age later when Elrond and his three children sailed to Valinor after the destruction of the Ring._

_The youngest child of Elrond distracted him briefly due to her uncanny resemblance to his mother, but eventually, he tore his eyes away to see an elf that Dior believed he would never see again. He embraced “Lindir” as soon as he received the chance, grateful for the chance to thank the elf who brought him home so many millennia ago._

**Author's Note:**

> So Maglor is "Lindir" in Imladris. Additionally, Arwen lives and goes to Valinor because I don't ship her and Aragorn, sorry. I just think it's kind of weird and it's not my favorite thing. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the story. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
